Teen Wolf: The Dark Moon
"The Dark Moon" is the first episode of season four of the supernatural drama series Teen Wolf and the fifty-first episode of the series overall. It was directed by Russell Mulcahy with a script written by series developer Jeff Davis. It first aired on Monday, June 23rd, 2014 at 10:00 pm. In addition to the main cast, notable guest stars for this episode include Jill Wagner as Kate Argent, Ivonne Coll as Araya Calavera, Meagan Tandy as Braeden, Ian Bohen as Peter Hale, Ivo Nandi as Severo Calavera and Ian Nelson as Derek Hale, who has been regressed in age to that of a young teenager. Whaaaaaat? Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * Teen Wolf was developed by Jeff Davis. * "TW: The Dark Moon" redirects to this page. * This episode has been made available on the Teen Wolf: Season 4 DVD collection, which was produced by MGM Worldwide Television Productions and released in Region 1 format on June 9th, 2015. * Casting for this series is provided by Wendy O'Brien, C.S.A., and Jeffrey Gafner. * This episode aired in Australia on FOX 8 on August 1st, 2014. * Rusty Smith is credited as a production designer on this episode. * David Daniel is credited as the director of photography on this episode. * This episode includes a "Previously on Teen Wolf" segment featuring clips from season three. * This is the first episode of the series that starts off in a location other than Beacon Hills. The first setting seen in this episode are the deserts of Mexico. The only part of Beacon Hills seen in this episode is the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic and the Beacon Hills Morgue, both of which are seen in flashback only. Fast Facts * An Alpha Werewolf's eyes glow red. * A Kitsune's eyes glow red. * A Werecoyote's eyes glow blue. * Kira Yukimura is a terrible dancer. * Kate Argent is now a Mesoamerican shape-shifter known as a Nagual (werejaguar). Allusions * Quotes * Stiles Stilinski: We don't leave without people. Remember, we talked about this? Rules of the wild kingdom don't apply to friends. * Kira Yukimura: Is that what you would do as a coyote, leave her for dead? * Malia Tate: If she was weak and injured, yeah. If hunting had been bad that season, I would eat her. Then I'd leave. * Stiles Stilinski: Believe it or not, that's progress. .... * Malia Tate: Alright, I'll ask. Who's Kate Argent? * Kira Yukimura: Uh, I'd like to know, too. * Stiles Stilinski: Well, we were at her funeral, so I'd like to know how she got out from a casket buried six feet under ground. .... * Braeden: So, how come you didn't kiss her? * Scott McCall: What? * Braeden: How come you didn't kiss your girlfriend? * Scott McCall: You mean, Kira? * Braeden: Whatever her name is. * Scott McCall: Well, she's not really, uh... I mean, we've never actually... She's not my girlfriend. * Braeden: So if you die down here, are you gonna regret not kissing her? Scott a look You should've kissed your girlfriend. See also External Links * * * * * * "The Dark Moon" at the Teen Wolf Wiki ---- Category:2014 television episodes Category:Jeff Davis Category:Russell Mulcahy Category:Marty Adelstein Category:Rene Echevarria Category:Tony DiSanto Category:Liz Gateley Category:Tim Andrew Category:Blaine Williams Category:Eric Wallace Category:Ian Stokes Category:Karen Gorodetzky Category:Joseph P. Genier Category:Tyler Posey Category:Dylan O'Brien Category:Tyler Hoechlin Category:Holland Roden Category:Shelley Hennig Category:Arden Cho Category:Jill Wagner Category:Ivonne Coll Category:Meagan Tandy Category:Ian Nelson Category:Ian Bohen Category:Ivo Nandi Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified